Ronan (Earth-616)
, , Kree Empire, ; Formerly , of the Phalanx | Relatives = Crystal (wife ), Luna (step-daughter), Medusa (sister-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Kree-Lar, Kree Empire | Gender = Male | Height = 7'5" | Weight = 480 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | Citizenship2 = Kree | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Emperor of the Kree Empire (formerly) Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire | Education = | Origin = Born to Kree aristocracy, Ronan became Supreme Accuser (leader of the Kree Public Accusers) after distinguishing himself as a governor of worlds, and later in the Kree-Skrull War. | PlaceOfBirth = Hala, Pama System, Kree Empire in the Greater Magellanic Cloud | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #65 | Death = | HistoryText = vs Ronan the Accuser (art by Gabriele Dell'Otto)|left]] Upon the completion of his formal education, Ronan was enrolled in the Kree Public Accuser Corps, the main law enforcement body for the empire. Ronan did well and was steadily promoted. In a border incident, he stopped a fleet of Skrull ships from entering Kree space. As a result, he was made Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire, making him responsible for enforcing the laws and decrees of the Kree, and second only to the Supreme Intelligence, and the Imperial Minister. As a proud member of the Kree aristocracy (blue-skinned Kree), he was not happy taking orders from the Supreme Intelligence. His attempt to cause a civil war was quickly halted, and he quickly returned to service. Ronan's first encounter with Earth heroes was when the Fantastic Four defeated Kree Sentry #459. Later, Ronan attempted to press the Inhumans into service, as they had been created by the Kree. Although Black Bolt defeated Ronan in a contest, many Inhumans chose to stay on Hala regardless. Ronan also unsuccessfully tried to regain the Kree 'Psyche-Magnetron' from the Watcher. During the Ruul's attempt to turn Earth into an intergalactic prison, Ronan was empowered with the vast energies of Ego. This energy was contained by Quasar, and Ronan was defeated. Annihilation Ronan was framed and stripped of his Accuser Rank by House Fiyero. He sought out the only witness, Tana Nile, who was part of Gamora's Graces. Unfortunately, Tana Nile was killed by the Annihilation Wave commanded by Annihilus. The ruling Kree seemed ignorant of the threat the Wave posed. Ronan later joined with the United Front along with Nova on the front lines against the Annihilation Wave. Many rank and file Kree trusted him over the commanders appointed by Fiyero, in the war against Annihilus. Ronan eventually returned to Hala with his sworn enemy Kl'rt the Super-Skrull and Praxagora to dethrone the House Fiyero who were planning to side with Ravenous and Annihilus. After knocking Ravenous unconscious and killing the House Fiyero, Ronan attempted to locate the Supreme Intelligence, only to find that Fiyero had lobotomized it. Mercifully killing it, Ronan exited its chamber to thunderous cheers of the Kree people, who unanimously called on him to become their new emperor. When Ravenous later came back to Hala with a stronger force, Ronan led a violent attack on Ravenous' fleet; in which entire building complexes were rocket propelled at Ravenous' forces and decimated the Annihilation forces. After the massive destruction of the Annihilation Wave by Galactus, Ronan was part of the participants in forging a treaty between the United Front and Ravenous that ceded certain Kree territories and all of the former Skrull Empire in order to end the hostilities. When the Phalanx invaded and assimilated the Kree, Ronan was forced to serve them to protect the Empire. He was freed by the Wraith, whose Exolon symbiotes can drive fear into the Phalanx. Along with Kl'rt, Praxagora and Ra-Venn, Ronan made his way to Kree-Lar, the ceded Kree capital, now under the control of the N-Zone bugs, who were putting up quite a fight with the Phalanx. Ronan called to make an alliance, when he was actually looking to activate the 15,000 Kree Sentries beneath the palace. Originally meant for an eventual strike to take back their territories from the bugs, Ronan was going to use them to annihilate Hala, as a means to free his people from servitude. To that end, he had Praxagora and Wraith render the Sentries immune to the Transmode Virus. As the Sentries approached Hala, Ra-Venn informed Ronan that Nova, Quasar and Star-Lord have gone head-to-head with the Phalanx and asked that he call off the strike. However, Ronan refused to. Unfortunately, Ultron, who had taken over Praxagora, took control of the sentries to form a new body. Kl'rt barely managed to shield them all before Praxagora self-destructed. Descending to the surface, they helped Quasar defeat Ultron, by having Wraith use his Exolons to trap Ultron. With the Phalanx defeated, Ronan was left to pick up the pieces of the Kree Empire. Secret Invasion and War of Kings When the Inhumans left Earth's Moon in searching and rescuing Black Bolt from the Skrulls following their invasion of Earth, Medusa tried to establish an alliance between the Inhumans and the Kree to help find Black Bolt and free him from his Skrull captors. Ronan agreed, but only on the condition that Medusa's sister Crystal became his bride. He provided them with information regarding the Skrull communications network, which the Kree have been trying for years to crack. Shortly after the Skrull invasion, the Inhumans arrived at the Kree homeland, and after subduing his bodyguards, confronted the Kree ruler, Ronan. Defeated, Ronan kneeled before Black Bolt as the new ruler of the Kree Empire. To bring their two races closer together, Ronan and Crystal's marriage proceeded. However, Crystal saw the marriage as a political affair, to Ronan's disappointment (he had brought her flowers, ostensibly to try and woo her). On the wedding day, he was severely beaten by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard and was hospitalized. ... The War of the Four Cities The Inhumans went back to Earth. | Powers = Ronan is a Kree cybernetically enhanced. He was deemed to be an Alpha Plus by the Galadorian Spaceknight Ikon, but at the lowest he could maybe be an Alpha Class, as herself. Kree Physiology: The natural attributes of the Kree race ; resistance to Poison, toxins and disease (Systemic Antidote), and a higher natural Strength and Body than a human. Ronan is a typical blue-skinned Kree in good physical shape. His equipment provides him further power. | Abilities = * Gifted Intellect: Ronan has a high IQ; he's an accomplished strategist as well as an expert in interrogation. Allowing him to rise to one of the highest positions in the Kree Empire ** Kree Law: Ronan is an expert on Kree law and practice. ** Kree Education: '''Being from a highly advanced alien civilization Ronan also had extensive knowledge in highly advanced Kree technology. Due to Ronan's upbringing in an advanced alien culture, his intelligence is superior to that of humans and most other races. * '''Kree Combat Training: Ronan is well versed in hand-to-hand combat being raised in the Kree education system. * Weapons Proficiency: Thanks to his training, Ronan is extremely proficient in wielding the Universal Weapon. | Strength = 10 tons normally; 80 in armor | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Kree combat armor: Ronan's armor provides protection, scanners, cloaking, and enhances his strength. It is adaptable. Ronan can fire powerful blasts from his eyes wearing the armor. | Transportation = Various Kree starships. | Weapons = * ' Universal Weapon:' Ronan uses the most powerful of the Universal Weapon or Cosmi-Rod wielded by the Accusers. He can use it for energy blasts, forcefields, matter manipulation and flight. The weapon has a built-in failsafe: only Accusers in their armor can safely wield it. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Armor Users Category:Optic Blasts Category:Teleporters Category:Energy Projection Category:Force Field Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Carol Danvers Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Alpha Plus Class (Galadorian Classification) Category:Captain Marvel Villains